thirteen reasons i love you
by HeartShapedGlasses
Summary: house/Thirteen lovey dovey typical romance fluff - ish but a little bit 'physical' at the end


this is a story i've written about a girl who is inlove with someone she thinks she cant have

note: im not good at sex scenes... so i figured i'd just well. yeah..anyway. here it goes,

House/13

--

Remy's point of view

my name is Remy Hadley,

my but no one really calls me that,

they call me Thirteen

ihe/i calls me thirteen

but who am i?

i

am pathetic

here i am

sitting in this hotel room.

all alone

at a medical confrence

everyone else is out having fun, because the confrence is over tomorrow and well, we're in Miami Florida

I wouldnt have even come, but Cuddy insisted the whole team come.

greg.

Gregory House

he

is perfect

he is

smart

a pain in the ass, but i can just tell, there's so much more to him,

he's also

passionate

and has a great taste in music

he has these intense gray eyes,

and his looks can just make you melt on the inside

but well, he's my boss

and therefore,

off limits.

but a girl can dream?

and i figured,

since i have to be here, i might as well enjoy it.

lets just say i have a very good imagination.

once, he even, i was crying in a stairwell, it was stupid,

but, well he actually gave me a hug.

House's POV

why'd i even come?

i wanted to stay home,

but no,

Cuddy had to INSIST that I come

but

she

she is Remy Hadley, aka thirteen.

i bet she thinks that i dont even know her name.

and well, she's

basically

off limits

even though, i catch her glances,

and our eyes occasionally meet,

i cant even fathom her liking me.

Everyone think's that I'm Gregory House,

international playboy Wisecrack extrordinaire

and of course amazing doctor.

but they have no idea how i feel. No idea how insecure i get, no idea how much i long for love

there is NO chance is there that she likes me,

no way she could love a washed up diagnostician

i mean come on

she's amazing

her name is Remy Hadley

everyone calls her thirteen

but

i dont know

i like calling her thirteen, its like

even though its her nickname with everyone,

its like i have my own pet name for her,

my own special name for her

she's so intelligent.

so individual

so pretty

her eyes have this sparkle

and she's just so alluring

she's so voluptuous and curvy,

i mean, we're colleagues ,

im not friends with my colleagues, but once i found her in one of the stairwells

she was crying because some boy broke her heart, and i couldnt help it, i wrapped my arms around her and told her it was going to be okay, that he wasnt worth it,

i stayed with her untill she stopped crying, we just sat there for a long time untill Cuddy paged her and she got up and left, after that it was never the same with us.

im old

well not old

who am i kidding im old

too old for her

im such a nerd

i read medical texts and

i've got this fucking cane

and im such a fucking such a mess

theres no way she'll ever be mine

no way i'll ever be able to hold her,

never.

i suppose nows the perfect time to drown my sorrows

hmm,

need

whiskey

AHA! BAR!!

gotta love good hotels

Rebecca's POV

so here i am

sitting in my sorrows

watching a planet earth dvd

super nerd status right now

i hear knocking

what the hell? i thought everyone had gone.

and as i open the door i realize that all im wearing is a skimpy tanktop and boyshorts

Greg??

WTF?

"greg? why are you here?"

"i uh

i came to see if you were okay,

eeveryone is at the bar and uh.

you're here all alone."

he said

wow

he looks kinda tipsy..

"well yeah, i'm just fine. im watching a planet earth dvd"

"OO COOL can i watch"

he says as he drunkenly hobbled to the other bed in the room.

"sure"

i say while closing and locking the door.

i sit on the floor between the two beds, its how i watch tv, i like small spaces sometimes.

"so why are you here? im surprised you're not out with the others"

he giggles a bit before he responds,

definitely tipsy

"ok but you have to tell me why your here by yourself first" he says, and resumes gigling.

i realize that

its going to be a long night as i tell him "okay"

"okay you want to know why i'm here?" i say sitting still, with my back to him, while i still watch the dvd

"i'm here because this guy i like

we used to be so close, but i guess, we just drifted apart,

and i figured if we spent some time together, we'd be

well, get to be more than friends.

and maybe

well

he'd like me as much a i like him"

i cant believe im telling him this

"ah so you're here for some guy? me too! hah well. not a guy,

well uh

you promise not to get freaked when i tell you?"

he says sobering up a bit

at this point i am extremly interested, but i dont show it, i still keep my back to him, and keep my eyes glued to the tv

"i promise" i say

"ok well

this girl, excuse me, woman, i know

she's just amazing, and beautiful,

passionate and wonderful,

intelligent and individual, and

we're colleagues

one day, it all changed, i saw her crying in a stairwell,

and i went to console her,

we sat there for hours but she got paged, and ran off without saying anything.

the thing is, even back then, i loved her,

i've allways loved her,"

turn around

who can he be talking about?

but

who is this mystery girl?

wait

did he say

"crying in the stairwell, colleague?"

"i always loved you remy" he said to me,

here i am

the man of my dreams

and he's so close to me i can feel him breath.

i find out that he's in love with me

i whirl around from my seat in shock

its

its

its amazing

hes so close i can feel him breath

his chest on mine

he

he leans over me

he kisses me

he clicks the lights off

i

i kiss him back

i deepen the kiss.

he leans over me more,

i am laying on the floor

i am making out

with my boss

my

sexy

adorable cute

prince charming

he somehow pulls me up, and

he slowly eases me onto the bed

our lip lock never breaking

i find myself ripping off his shirt

and him

doing the same

we lay there and we kiss and we hug

i pull the covers over us

and we make out

and i cant help but think this is a dream

a dream so amazing that when it ends i am in hell

i break our kiss

house's point of view

"oh my god what am i thinking" i breath

"i am your boss

you are my colleague,

you are too young for me

this cant happen"

"no,

no dont go,

please.

i

i need you

i love you greg,

i always have.

i always will

even if this is just a dream i need you to stay here

please greg"

she looks at me with these lovely brown eyes

full of love and lust and lonelyness

she needs me, and damnit, i need her too

"its,

its not a dream

im really here

and this is where i will stay"

i say this as i slowly re-approach her,

i kiss her cheek,

her neck,

she moans a sigh of pleasure

i kiss her lips

i kiss her lips again

but more forecefull

she licks my lip,

her tounge begging for entry to my mouth

i let her in

i massage her tounge with mine

she explores my mouth

i explore hers

my hands as if acting on their own,

move towards her bra.

i stop myself

"what? whats wrong" she asks

she sounds so eager

"nothing" i say,

my hands reach behind her,

her bra comes off.

and somehow

her hands reach the button of my jeans

as she slides them off me

her point of view:

he kisses my neck again

i love it,

its

amazing

how he makes me feel

he kisses my chest, my stomach,

he pulls off my boyshorts

and kisses my thigh

his hands caressing my leg

he slowly kisses his way up to my neck,

he kisses me

his hand,

trailing down to my thigh,

he grazes my skin

he seduces me

her romances me

we intertwine

he becomes me,

we

become

a pure energy,

i feel

full of life

he yells in pleasure,

i groan in ecstasy,

its a perfect night,

not ever how i've dreamed it,

but a million times better


End file.
